


Fic February - 2

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of fic February - five times Ian tried to hold Mickey's hand and got shot down and the one time Mickey initiated it. (part 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 2

**Author's Note:**

> day two yep

                “Going out for a smoke,” Mickey mumbled, taking a glance at the clock and shrugging out of his security jacket. He switched to his own jacket and snagged a smoke from his pocket. He held it in his mouth as he dug around for his lighter, and strode to the back door of the shop. Ian barely looked up from the homework he was working on.

 

                “S’fuckin’ cold out,” Mickey commented ten-ish minutes later when he came back into the store. He put his smokes and lighter away and switched back to his work jacket, and Ian finally looked up at him.

 

                He watched Mickey rub his hands together, which were flushed from the cold and shaking slightly, and he frowned. He also made note of the pink end of Mickey’s nose and the tips of his ears. “You alright?” he asked, setting his pencil down and getting up from his stool.

 

                “Yeah, m’fine,” Mickey replied and Ian checked the make sure the store was empty before he came out from behind the counter and took Mickey’s hands, squeezing and rubbing them with his own. Mickey didn’t have small hands by any means, but his fingers were shorter and stouter than Ian’s so the ginger was able to wrap Mickey’s hands up in his own. Mickey would probably have fussed and sworn at Ian if it honestly didn’t feel so much better to have warm hands rubbing heat back into his.

 

                Ian was practically beaming by the time Mickey pulled his hands away and scowled. He rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and went to stand at his post by the door. Ian settled back into his spot behind the counter, still grinning.

 

                “Next time you’re cold, let me know,” he teased.

 

                Mickey snorted. “My dick’s cold; you wanna warm it up for me?”


End file.
